Bad Secrets
by blacky-green
Summary: Some secrets are not meant for keeping


My third Chyan！Yayy!

Bad Secrets

Ryan was sitting alone under a tree, munching on a chocolate bar. He'd left the cafeteria to avoid some people. Namely Sharpay and Chad. Recently, Sharpay had been obsessing about getting him a boyfriend. Yes, Ryan Evans was gay. Ryan didn't want a boyfriend. Okay, he did but he wanted Chad. But that was not going to happen. Chad was going out with Taylor. Which would explain why Ryan was now sitting under the tree even though Chad had very kindly offered him a seat at his table. Ryan sighed loudly and took another bite out of his chocolate bar. It was one of his comfort foods.

Ryan sighed again and stared wistfully in the direction of the school cafeteria. His crush on Chad was not helping matters much. Yes, they had become friends quickly after the baseball game but Ryan couldn't help but think of Chad in a way that was definitely more than what was deemed normal. Ryan sighed again. When had the name Evans and normal gone hand in hand? Ryan leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer. He ignored them. A shadow fell over him and blocked out the sun. Ryan didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Go away." He told the person. The person just shifted uncomfortably. Ryan was getting slightly annoyed. He opened his eyes to glare at said person. "I said! Go away…Oh hi." He mumbled, slumping back down when he realized it was Chad. Chad gave him an odd look before dumping himself on the grass next to Ryan. "Hey, what's up? You've been weird lately." Chad asked, concerned about his friend's odd behaviour and wondering if it was because he realized that Chad was gay. "It's not about something I did right?" he asked worriedly. Ryan shook his head. "Sharpay did something?" Chad guessed. Ryan just shook his head. "Look Chad, its just something I have to figure out on my own okay? Thanks for asking though." Ryan said, giving Chad a small smile. Chad wasn't convinced. "This has got nothing to do with me?" he asked, still feeling paranoid. Ryan looked up in alarm, thinking to himself 'Has he figured out that I like him? Oh no. Please say that isn't it. He'll hate me forever.' "Why would it have anything to do with you?" Ryan asked tentatively. Chad shrugged "I don't know maybe I said something and offended you or you found out something about me you don't like…" Chad mumbled trailing off, hoping and praying that that was not the reason for Ryan's strange behaviour. "No…are you not telling me something Chad?" Ryan asked, getting a little annoyed "Does this have anything to do with all that sudden secretive whispering with Taylor?" he demanded. Chad gulped 'Oh no, now he's going to make me tell him, then run as far from me as possible!' he nodded, squeaking out a "Yes".

Ryan moved to face Chad. "What is it that is so bad that you can't tell me? But you told Taylor right?" Ryan asked sounding hurt. Chad winced at the Ryan's tone of voice. "But that's different…" he mumbled. "Of course it's different. She's your girlfriend." Ryan said, sounding slightly off. "No she's not." Chad said automatically before slapping a hand to his mouth. "What?" Ryan asked. "I said, Tay is not my girlfriend. I'm gay. Now you can run away." Chad said, looking slightly dejected. Ryan burst into laughter. "That's it? You're gay? I can't believe you would be afraid to tell me that! You mean you don't know that I'M gay?" Ryan asked laughing in relief. "What?" Chad asked confused, "You are?" Ryan slapped a hand to his forehead. "God I was freaking out over nothing! Never mind." He mumbled to himself. Chad was gay! He had a chance after all. Ryan smiled and hugged Chad happily before impulsively planting a kiss on his lips. When Ryan realized what he just did he started apologizing, trying to get away, only to be stopped by Chad's hand on his wrist. "So this is what has been bothering you?" Chad asked. Ryan nodded, squirming. "So it has got to do with me after all." Chad mused, not releasing his grip on Ryan's wrist. Ryan's eyes slowly filled with tears. "Let me go Chad!" he protested. "Why? Now I know what's wrong with you, I can fix it!" Chad said, pulling Ryan to him. "No you ca…" Ryan's protest was cut off when Chad pressed his lips to the blonde boy's. Ryan tensed up but soon relaxed into Chad's grip. They broke apart. "Better?" Chad asked smiling, "Much" Ryan sighed, leaning into Chad. "Next time, just tell me okay Ryan?" "Okay" Ryan replied before leaning in for another kiss, smiling happily.


End file.
